What is the average of all the integer values of $M$ such that $\frac{M}{56}$ is strictly between $\frac{3}{7}$ and $\frac{1}{4}$?
Solution: Begin by turning $3/7$ and $1/4$ into fractions with denominators of 56 to get $$\frac{3}{7}=\frac{24}{56},$$$$\frac{1}{4}=\frac{14}{56}.$$We can see that $14<M<24$, so the average of the possible values is $\dfrac{15+23}{2}=\dfrac{38}{2}=\boxed{19}$.